


The Sound of Silence

by mysteriousMonarch



Series: Short Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Loneliness, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousMonarch/pseuds/mysteriousMonarch
Summary: It's hard being Eridan Ampora.  It's hard and nobody understands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From http://thinkwritten.com/365-creative-writing-prompts/
> 
> Prompt- The Sound of Silence: write about staying quiet when you feel like shouting

Emptiness. The ship was full of odds and ends but absolutely empty save for himself. Still. There was no movement that wasn’t caused by his own hand. Other than the sounds of old wood creaking in the wind or the crinkling of pages being turned it was completely silent. It felt like a weight. He stayed out of the water yet he was still drowning. A fascinating tidbit in a book goes unshared. Just written down and filed away for later. The rustling of fabric fills the halls when he travels down them to get a snack. He reads the label as he eats then returns to the study to read more. Hours pass. He puts his books away and readies himself to go out. The only times the silence is broken are when he takes the lives of a few to save the lives of many.


End file.
